vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GUMI
GUMI '(グミ, ''Gumi), znana też pod nazwą Megpoid (メグッポイド;Meguppoido) jest maskotką programu Megpoid stworzonego przez firmę INTERNET Co., Ltd. z wykorzystaniem systemu Vocaloid 2 firmy Yamaha. Imię GUMI jest zdrobnieniem od imienia Nakajimy Megumi (中島 愛), słynnej piosenkarki i seiyuu oraz dawczyni jej głosu. Oprogramowanie wprowadzono do sprzedaży 26 czerwca 2009, a jej "Append", wykorzystujący technologię Vocaloid 3 - 21 października 2011. GUMI Native została wydana 16 marca 2012 roku. Jej aktualizacja na silnik Vocaloid 4 została wydana 5 listopada 2015 roku. Atrybutem GUMI jest marchewka. Historia Odbiór i projekt GUMI GUMI dość szybko zyskała popularność. Nie tylko jej głos był oparty na głosie znanej piosenkarki, ale był bardzo jednolity i po prostu dobrze brzmiał. Z drugiej strony, niektórych odbiorców odrzuciła ilustracja GUMI. Pod względem jakości rysunku, w porównaniu do poprzednich boxartów, była zwyczajnie słaba. Cieniowanie na ilustracji jest bardzo amatorskie, kolory zbyt kontrastujące, a proporcje niezbyt zachwycające. Demo GUMI V3 Z uwagi na sukces GUMI, postanowiono zrobić jej coś w stylu Appendu, z tym, że miał to być jedynie Extend, czyli "rozszerzenie". Pomysł ten jednak odrzucono i postanowiono zrobić jakby nowe oprogramowanie, z użyciem nowego systemu Vocaloid generacji 3. Nowa wersja GUMI składa się z czterech głosów - Adult (dorosły lub dojrzały), Power (silny), Whisper (szepczący) oraz Sweet (słodki). Można je kupić w pakiecie zawierającym wszystkie te głosy lub pojedynczo. Demo GUMI Native Nie jest to, jak niektórzy sądzą, append. Megpoid Native to nowa wersja pierwszego oprogramowania, stworzona przy użyciu nowej technologii Vocaloid 3. Wymazano większość błędów, głos brzmi bardziej naturalnie. Poprawiono też nieco ilustrację. GUMI Native pojawiła się 16 marca 2012. "Native" oznacza "tutejszy" lub "naturalny". Demo GUMI English Jest to kolejny wielki projekt dla GUMI. Pierwsze próby nagrania jej banku głosu rozpoczęły się w środku 2012 roku. Później firma Internet Co.,Ltd. potwierdziła datę jej wydania na luty 2013. GUMI English ma rozpocząć projekt wprowadzania Vocaloidów na rynek amerykański o nazwie "VOCALOID Trans-Pacific", a sama GUMI ma nazywać się "American Megpoid". Została wydana 28 lutego 2013. GUMI English otrzymała także nowy wygląd. Demo Wersja Mac W lipcu 2013 firma ogłosiła, że wyda aktualizację tego oprogramowania na system Mac dla Vocaloid NEO. W celu demonstracji nowej wersji edytora Vocaloid Cubase został użyty głos Megpoid English. Demo Megpoid Talk Jest to osobny program od Vocaloid, który pozwala Gumi mówić. Posiada możliwość eksportowania plików VSQx z których będzie można korzystać w programie Vocaloid. Posiada także możliwość nagrania własnego głosu, po czym umieścić go w programie, by Gumi mogła go "powiedzieć" naśladując przy tym mimikę twarzy, jak w VocaListenerze. Program ma zostać wydany 16 stycznia 2014. Demo Megpoid V4 1 grudnia 2014 kiedy pytano o aktualizacje na VOCALOID 4, Noboru odpowiedział, że bardzo by chcieli aby ich wszystkie banki brzmień z VOCALOID 3 przenieść na nowy silnik, ale nie podał dokładnych terminów. Jednakże dodał, że Megpoid będzie pierwsza do opracowania. 7 października 2015 Noboru opublikował na SoundCloud próbki przedstawiające japońskie banki brzmień GUMI na silnik VOCALOID 4. Posiada ona opcję growlu, ulepszoną funkcję XSY oraz kilka nowych udogodnień. GUMI potwierdzono pięć nowych banków brzmień (NativeFat, MellowAdult, PowerFat, NaturalSweet, SoftWhisper) razem z aktualizacjami jej wersji z silnika VOCALOID 3, co łącznie daje dziesięć banków brzmień. Jej data wydania spodziewana była na 5 października 2015. Megpoid V4 została także udostępniona do użytku dla Vocaloid Keyboard. Demo Megpoid English aktualizacja Zaraz po wydaniu ogłoszenia o zbliżającej się Megpoid V4, fani zadawali pytania czy w planach jest także aktualizacja dla Megpoid English. Zostało potwierdzone, że ten bank brzmień zostanie zaktualizowany "następnym razem". Potwierdzenie także wyszło z odpowiedzi, że nie ma aktualnie terminu. Kiedy zapytano co to oznacza i czy dodatkowy bank brzmień zostanie stworzony, podano że produkcja może powstać w 2016 lub 2017. Jednakże nowe głosy mogą być bardzo trudne do stworzenia. Marketing Megpoid The Music thumb|258px|Okładka gry Megpoid the Music wersja klasyczna. '''Megpoid the Music to gra poświęcona GUMI na konsolę PSP. Jest wzorowana na Cryptonowym Project Diva, tylko że Megpoid The Music jest poświęcone GUMI i tylko jej piosenki pojawiają się w tej grze. Gra weszła do sprzedaży w 28 marca 2013 roku. Do gry w wersji limitowanej dołączone są dwie figurki GUMI od producenta Penduin sprzedawana w wersji standardowej oraz limitowanej. Pierwsza figurka dostępna w oryginalnym designie GUMI, zaś druga to chłopięcy strój przygotowany specjalnie na potrzeby gry. W trakcie gry można zmieniać ubiór GUMI, tło oraz akcesoria. W grze są również ilustracje i oficjalne PV do niektórych piosenek, które można obejrzeć. Oficjalna strona gry Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez GUMI. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. Solo *Again *Aitai *Amanojaku *Bokura no 16bit Sensou *Campanella *Copycat *Dear Doppelganger *DONUT HOLE *ECHO *Eye Examination *Fragile *I want to be your heart *Kokuhaku Raibaru Sengen *Life Reset Button *Love Hero *Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night *MONSTER *Mozaik Role *Panda Hero *Poker Face *Setsuna Trip *Transparent Elegy *Yowamushi Montblanc Z towarzystwem Wokal Megpoid sprawdza się równie dobrze w połączeniu z innymi głosami. Poniżej parę popularnych przykładów. *1 2 Fan Club (w duecie z Rin) *Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life (w duecie z Lenem) *At God's Mercy (wspólnie z Miku i Rin) *Brain Fluid Explosion Girl (w duecie z Miku) *Happy Synthesizer (w duecie z Luką) *Ifuudoudou (jako członkini grupy DIVINE-DIVA) *Invisible (w duecie z Rin) *LUVORATORRRRRY! (w duecie z Rin) *Matryoshka (w duecie z Miku) *Tokyo Summer Session (w duecie z flower) Voicebank Megpoid jest drugim oprogramowaniem wydanym przez firmę Internet Co., Ltd. z serii "Vocaloid Artist" które zostało zaprojektowane, aby zaoferować naturalny i zaawansowany wokal. Było to też drugie oprogramowanie Internet co., Ltd z serii "poid". Vocaloid 2 Megpoid była w ofercie firmy łącznie z innymi oprogramowaniami. Ta oferta pozwalały kupić osobom zainteresowanych jej oprogramowanie dość tanio ze względu na ilość pozostałych zawartych tam treści. Ciekawostki *Nazwa GUMI powstała od przezwiska jej dawczyni głosu, jakie otrzymywała przez rówieśników w dzieciństwie. *Uważa się, że wygląd GUMI był wzorowany na postaci Ranki Lee z anime ''Macross Frontier, ''gdyż Ranka była jedną z pierwszych ról głosowych Nakajimy Megumi jako seiyuu. Ponadto strój Ranki Lee miał kolory: pomarańczowy, zielony i żółty, czyli takie same jak u GUMI, posiadają taki sam kolor włosów, jednak ta informacja nigdy nie została oficjalnie potwierdzona. *GUMI śpiewając piosenkę o koreańskiej grze Elsword w japońskiej wersji tej gry doczekała się własnego eventu. Od tamtej pory jest pokazywana na fanartach wraz z postaciami tej gry. Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Postać= |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gry= |-|Literatura= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Bilingwalne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Powiązane z GUMI